Alexis and Mars
by Lady Barbossa329
Summary: Barbossa and his crew are trying to rid themselves of the curse of the Aztec Gold. Follows CotBP story line. Disclaimer: Don't own POTC. Just OCs. Please read.
1. Meet Alexis and Mars

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to POTC. Just the OCs. **

**Author's Note: I love reviews. Please don't flame, but I will accept constructive criticism. Enjoy the story! ******

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain I've spotted a ship. It looks to be a Navy ship, sir," yelled a skinny pirate with a wooden eye. "What are the orders?"

The captain stood at the helm and petted a monkey sitting on his shoulder before answering.

"Fire the cannons till there's nothin' left," he finally answered.

"Aye Captain!" the pirate went off to tell the other pirates what was going to happen.

After the captain gave the order to fire on the other ship, he went below deck into a small, dark room to the left. As he entered the room, he was greeted with a noise between a warning growl and a low roar.

"Mars, you big lunatic! It be me!" the captain said into the blackness.

After a few minutes, the noise died down until he heard nothing but light breathing coming from a person lying on the bed sleeping.

The captain lit a candle so he could see where he was going. He walked over to the bed and woke the woman sleeping.

"Alex. Alex. Alexis Maria Barbossa! Wake up!" he yelled finally managing to wake the woman.

"Hector, if you weren't my brother, I'd have Mars rip you to shreds," she said, glancing at a Siberian Tiger lying at the end of the bed.

"Aye, that you would!" he said smiling at his younger sister. "I've come to tell ye that we're firing on what looks like a navy ship. If there are prisoners, I'd like to have Mars guard the brig."

"That'll be fine, "Alex said as she watched her brother walk out of her room to let her get changed.

A few minutes later, she and Mars went up to the Pearl's deck to find Barbossa and his first mate, Jack Sparrow, questioning what appeared to be prisoners from the Navy Ship.

"Take 'em to the brig," Barbossa told Jack and the skinny pirate with the wooden eye, Ragetti.

Alex started to pet Mars. As she was petting the big cat, she looked down at it and looked in the direction of the brig. The cat must have understood his master's signal because he followed the two pirates and prisoners to the brig. No more then five minutes later, Jack and Ragetti came back from the brig without a cat following them.

"How long do you think it will take the prisoners to realize that the brig's door is open and if they try to leave they are walking to their death?" a bald pirate named Pintel asked Alexis.

"Give 'em a few hours. It'll be awhile before we reach their destination," Alex answered with a sly smile.

Later that day, Barbossa and his crew (Jack not included) were talking about where to maroon the prisoners.

"I say we kill 'em. Then we don't worry where to maroon them. Mars wouldn't mind the treat," a pirate named Twig suggested.

"Aye, that be true. One problem. Alex doesn't want to feed that cat any human flesh. Lethal results." Barbossa said, "I say we maroon them on a little island not far from here. There we'll mutiny Jack Sparrow as well. Take back what's rightfully mine," he concluded with a sly smile.

"Agreed!" all of the rest of pirates said in unison.

As the pirates were headed back to the main deck, they heard a growl and ear-splitting screams come from the brig.

"What the blue blazes was that?" Barbossa asked his sister.

"Mars guarding the brig," answered Alex.

Hector told her about the mutiny of Jack and the Prisoners and what island they were going to strand them on.

Alex thought that was a great plan.

A few hours later, Barbossa told the crew to drop the anchor. He instructed Pintel and Ragetti to bring the prisoners from the brig.

After given orders, he headed towards his first mate's cabin with his monkey following closely behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	2. Off you go

**Second chapter posted! Normal Disclaimer: Don't own POTC. Just my OCs. Please read and review. Thanks!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barbossa got to the door of the cabin, opened it, and walked in without bothering to knock. Jack

looked up and was wondering why the captain was in his cabin.

"Jack, I be needin' ye on deck. I would like for ye to escort the prisoners to their permanent

port."

"Aye cap'in!" Jack said as he got up and started to follow Barbossa to the upper deck.

As soon as Jack got on deck, two crew members restrained him, while another member of the

crew took his pistol and cutlass from him.

"What are ya doin' Hector? You said I was to escort them to port," Jack said, a little confused.

"Aye. That you are. You'll be escorting them longer then ye thinks," Barbossa explained. Then

he turned to the prisoners.

"Off ya go!"

Since none of the prisoners wanted to find out what would happen if they disobeyed this captain,

they all jumped overboard.

After all of the prisoners went overboard, Barbossa looked at his first mate.

"Jack, ye be joining them shortly. But first, I be givin' you a pistol with a single shot. Might be

the only friend ye be havin' on that island," Barbossa said as he flashed a sly smile to Jack.

"Don't do that Barbossa!" said a pirate as he stepped out of the crew.

Barbossa turned to see who dare to question his orders. He came face to face with a skinny pirate

everyone called "Bootstrap" Bill.

"And why would I not be wanted to do this?" Barbossa continued, "You want to save Sparrow,

then you will be punished as well."

Then he looked back at Jack. "As I be tellin' the other prisoners, off ya go!" Then he threw the pistol over board.

Jack hesitated about whether to jump or not, Alexis got tired of waiting for him to jump. She

signaled Mars to go help him with his decision. Mars lunged at Jack and before the big cat landed on

him, Jack jumped over board.

When Jack hit the water, Barbossa turned to "Bootstrap" Bill and gave him an angry glare.

"Now here be your punishment for disobeying me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for such short chapters! What did you think? Please read and review. **


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the extremely late update on my story, but I've been busy and I have major writer's block. I'm going to try to update real soon, but, also, the Microsoft word demo decided to run out and I'm not sure if I had it saved on my computer or flash drive. If it's on my computer, I have to rewrite the whole chapter. If it's on my flash drive, then I can update faster. I'm trying to update ASAP. Sorry again for the extremely long update. Thank you for being patient.

~Lady Barbossa329


	4. Update

**Update**

**Hello everyone! I apologize for not updating this story in 2 years. I was having some problems with my old computer and I didn't have a job for over a year. But, I finally got a new computer and am hoping to write some more to this story. The updates may be few and far between, but please, don't abandon this. I know where I'm going with it and what I want to do.**

**Also, seeing that I haven't watched PotC in awhile, I may be a little off when I write the character's diologue, personality, movments, etc. Though, since I do have extra time on my hands for a couple of months, I'm going to watch PotC and get them into character again. **

**Again, thank you for being patient. It really does mean a lot to me. I hope everyone is doing well and I hope everyone has a good day.**

**(Chapter 3 should be posted very, very soon. ^^)**


End file.
